Xana and the All Star League
by drumhero325
Summary: Xana DiLanche, goalkeeper for Team Shenkuu, is happy for the Altador Cup to finally be over when she receives a mysterious letter to partake in the All Star Tournament at Virtupets. The only problem is, she's never even heard of such a thing before! :o
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Yay, Fanfiction! This is my first one ever published, so I hope you guys like it! Send comments to my Neopets account, drum_hero325. P.S. Sorry if later in the story I bash one of your favorite players or teams. I'm just trying to characterize the...characters. O.O Well, enjoy!

Finally. Time to kick back and relax for a few weeks before training camp started up for off season. The Altador Cup and Yooyuball were finally things of the past. Or so I thought.

I practically fell through the threshold of my apartment, tossed my suitcase to the side and collapsed onto the sofa. Inhaling the fresh scent of the cushions, I heard footsteps, and then a heavy weight was pressed down on my entire body.

"Xana! I missed my little sister."

"Get off!" I shouted, but since my face was smashed into a pillow it probably sounded more like a muffled groan.

"Xana, tell me all about the tournament. How's it feel to suck?"

"Suck on this," I grumbled, striking out with my foot. I heard a satisfying yowl of pain as the weight lifted, and I rolled over to see my older brother, Kintaro, rubbing his back. After glaring at each other for a few moments longer, he lunged at me and pinned me down against the sofa.

"Stop it, seriously!" I shouted, punching him in the chest. This roughhousing was normal for us. In reality, I wasn't that mad, and he could see it in the smile I failed to mask.

"Oh, by the way," he said after a few moments of having me flail helplessly beneath him. "You got a letter while you were gone."

I raised my eyebrows. "From who?"

"I don't know," Kintaro exclaimed, throwing his hands up in innocence. It couldn't hurt to ask; I've known him to go through my fan mail, scanning for any creepy, obsessive guys.

"Well where is it?" I asked him.

Kintaro shrugged, but was smirking. I set my jaw. "Give it to me!"

"Good Fyora, chill, it's on the kitchen table," he said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen as if I'd have forgotten.

I pushed past him, and I heard him mutter under his breath, "If looks could kill..."

I got to the kitchen, and saw on the table a nice, neat envelope. I picked it up and examined it. The return address read "Fellsy Dango, Maraqua." I felt my forehead crease in confusion as I tore the envelope open and unfolded the letter inside.

_Dear Ms. Xana DiLanche,_

_Congratulations on your performance in the Altador Cup this year. I'm sure you are very excited for the long season to finally be over. __But before you become too relaxed with your time off, I have a request for you._

_You've probably heard of the All Star Yooyuball tournament which takes place in the Virtupets Space Station __during the Month of Collecting. This tournament, of course, is not as renowned as the Altador Cup, but is still widely popular and vital for rookie players looking to get signed to an international team, like your own Shenkuu._

_I coach one of the eight teams that participate in this event, the Dartails. __I have chosen you to be the first string goalkeeper in this competition for my team._

_Naturally, funding for the tournament pays for transportation to the Space Station and back, as well as your stay at a hotel there. Also, you __will be paid extra for this event._

_Please arrive at the Space Station by the fifth day in the Month of Hiding at 3 o'clock PM to meet me and the rest of your team. I am very excited and looking forward to a season of working with you and the others._

_Sincerely,_

_Fellsy Dango_

"What's that?" Kintaro asked.

"Taro!" I shrieked, whipping around. "You scared me to death!"

He laughed and crossed his arms, earning him another punch. After pretending to be mortally wounded, he asked again, "What's the letter about?"

"Some guy wants me to play for his team in the Space Station. In the All Star tournament?" I looked at my brother. "Have you ever heard of it?"

Kintaro frowned and shook his head. "Hey, you're the Yooyu-ball player of the family. Shouldn't you know?"

I sighed, and at that moment my cell phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw a text from Mirsha.

Meeting at the Shenkuu Teahouse tomorrow at 1 to discuss off season :)

-MG

Good. Maybe one of them would know what this All Star nonsense was about. I walked to my room and tucked the letter away on my dresser. Then, exhausted from the train ride back from Altador, I collapsed onto my bed and fell into the best sleep I'd had in months.

I woke up late, considering I had fallen asleep pretty early. I emerged from my room to a quiet apartment; Kintaro had probably already left for work. My stomach growled as I made my way to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal. After I was finished, I took a shower, then watched a little TV until the time came for the team meeting, which I barely remembered in time.

I walked through the corridors of the apartment complex and got to the parking garage, finding my bike locked up. I undid the lock and hopped on. Yes, I know, I should be able to afford a car, being a professional Yooyuball player, but I don't like being the center of attention. And with a car, in Shenkuu where the main mode of transportation is a bicycle, I would have a lot of attention on me.

I pedaled for a few minutes before reaching the Shenkuu Teahouse, a common gathering place for citizens of Shenkuu as well as the team. Coasting to a stop, I locked my bike up and walked into the Teahouse.

It took me awhile to find them, but I finally spotted the other four members of Team Shenkuu seated at a table. Antola saw me, grinned, and beckoned me over. The rest of the team turned and smiled.

"Always the last one," Foltaggio taunted playfully.

Acting like he'd let out a big secret, I raised a finger to my lips and took a seat.

"Okay, well, first things first," Mirsha began, clasping her hands together on the table. "Who's going to the All Star tournament this year?"

"Me!" Antola nearly shouted excitedly.

"And I," Foltaggio grunted.

I had completely forgotten about the tournament until now. "Oh, I'm going too. But, um, I don't know what it is. I mean," I decided to rephrase upon seeing their stunned faces. "I've heard of it before. I just don't really know much about it."

Mirsha exhaled through her teeth. "Well, Xana, it's where you play with people from other teams – like our rivals – only there they're your teammates, and then there's a second string, the rookies who aren't in Altador Cup. They're looking to get signed-"

"Yeah, that's how I got signed with you guys," Antola said, looking around the table. Larcy nodded in agreement.

"So this is really all a show for the rookies?" I said calmly, though I was feeling a little peeved.

"Not quite. You get a chance to play alongside others that you wouldn't play with during the on season tournament."

"So there are going to be pets from teams that we play against playing with me? On the same team as me?" I asked.

Mirsha nodded. I grimaced. "I swear, if I'm on the same team as a Pirate...or one of those Haunted Woods morons!"

"You mean the letter didn't tell you who your other team-mates were?" Foltaggio questioned.

"Nope."

"I'm stuck with a pirate," Antola mumbled. "Ealyn Hawk-shanks."

"He's not the worst of Krawk Island," Mirsha interjected. "That Nitri Cassale is a real b-"

"Are you going, Mirsh?" I interrupted.

Mirsha shook her head. "Captains aren't allowed to be chosen for the teams."

"Okay, so it's just me, Folt, and Tola. I think I can deal."

Foltaggio and Antola exchanged a confused glance. "You mean going to the Space Station, yeah," the Mynci remarked. "We're all on separate teams, though."

"What? Why?" I cried, outraged.

"That's just how the tourney works," Mirsha said in an attempt to comfort me. "Coaches aren't allowed to choose more than one player from a team."

"So my _entire_ team is going to be pets from other teams?"

"And newbies," Antola pointed out.

"Ugh," I groaned. "This is dumb. I wanted Yooyuball to be over with."


	2. To The Space Station!

_Author's Note: So, uhm, I forgot where the 1st chapter ended and stopped it at the wrong spot. Sooo here's the rest along with the second chapter. Whoot-WHOOT!_

After a few moments of silence, Foltaggio asked awkwardly, "So, which team are you on?"

I thought for a moment, but couldn't quite remember. "Dar-something. I think."

"Dartails?" Antola exclaimed again. "That's the team I was on as a rookie! But now I'm on the Sandans."

"Oh, my God," Foltaggio cried out. "The Sandans were the team _I_ was on as a rookie!"

"Oh, my God!"

"Okay, anyways," I said, shaking my head. "Does the Space Station even have a stadium? Or some kind of playing field?"

"Of course," Mirsha scoffed lightheartedly. "Everyone's got a field. How do you think teams practice during off season?"

_~This is where the first chapter was supposed to end. And now the second chapter starts._

The day had come. The fifth day in the month of Hiding. All I wanted to do was crawl somewhere and hide. But here I stood, flanked by Antola and Foltaggio in Neopia Central, before the only rocket in Neopia, the one that would take us to the Space Station.

"You nervous?" Foltaggio said, slightly amused.

"Yeah," I uttered, swallowing past the lump in my throat. "I've never been in a rocket before. I've never even been in an airplane before."

Antola put a comforting hand on my shoulder as he led me onto the rocket. There wasn't a whole lot of room inside, and there were already some passengers aboard. There was a pair of young Neopets, a Kacheek and Xweetok, looking a little paranoid. I also recognized Holbie Pinnock and Meela Kitah, the forwards of Team Kiko Lake. Antola nodded at Meela, and after he had gestured back, Antola leaned near me and whispered, "He's on my team."

I just wanted the rocket to take off, wanted to get everything over with. But no. We had to wait for the other passengers. Soon enough, a brown Grundo climbed aboard, accompanied by some weird space Petpet. Then two members of Team Lost Desert appeared, forward Vonde Cayle and defender Luvea Trivon.

"Is that it?" I growled. "Can we go now?"

"She's just nervous," Foltaggio assured the Lost Desert players, seeing their shocked faces.

I was going to kick him or tell him to shut up, but I realized that I had to get control of my nerves not only on the field but in real life as well. Now was the time to start. I took a deep breath and folded my hands over my lap. Another Grundo got on board, and then – _at last _– it was time to go.

I closed my eyes as I heard the sound of the engine starting up. I wouldn't have known when we were off the ground if all the passengers hadn't burst into excited cheers.

"Are we there?" I inquired, my hopes rising.

Everyone chuckled, and soon afterwards they all became quite chatty with each other. I just sat in the corner, not trying to be an outcast but too nervous to get seriously involved in a conversation.

"Hey, Xana," Antola said a while into the trip. "You know where you're meeting your coach?"

"No, he just said to be at the Space Station by 3. I don't know how I'm going to find him."

"Oh." After a moment, he said, "Is your coach Fellsy Dango?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"He was my coach. I could help you find him when we get there. He's an electric Flotsam."

"Is he nice?"

"He's actually pretty easy-going when it comes to practice and stuff. But he's really anal about rules and discipline."

"Yay," I muttered unenthusiastically.

After another 15 minutes or so, the rocket touched down in the Virtupets Space Station. To say that I was euphoric would be underestimating. As soon as the door opened, I darted out and sprinted a few yards away to a safe distance.

I stopped and looked around. I'd never been in a place like this before. The floor was metal. The walls were metal. The ceiling was metal. Robots were swarming everywhere. The air was filled with clanging sounds and electric beeps. Almost all the Neopets here were dressed in strange, futuristic looking space suits.

Someone slapped me in the back, and I heard Foltaggio's voice tease, "Not bad for your first time."

"Hardy har, har," I said, rolling my eyes, as Antola came to join us.

"Well, well, well," another voice boomed behind us. "Look who it is! Antola Maeir!"

We all three spun around, and before us stood a dominating blue electric Flotsam. He was wearing a white blouse covered by a brown suit jacket, a yellow and blue striped tie and black spectacles. He stepped forward and shook hands with Antola. "How are you, m'boy? Congratulations on making it into the Shenkuu Squad!"

"Thanks, Coach," Antola replied, smiling. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Of course not!" the Flotsam said, followed up by an uproarious laugh. Then his attention turned to me. "Ah, Xana DiLanche. How are you, miss?"

"Um," I mumbled, casting a quick glance at Antola. "Good. Fine. How are you?"

"Good. Excellent. You're the last one to arrive."

Foltaggio and I exchanged a brief, knowing look.

"Well, time to get you off to the hotel," Fellsy said, beginning to lead me away from the others.

"See you around," Antola called to both of us. "And Xana, text us when you know who's on your team!"

Once we had walked off a ways, I asked Fellsy, "So, um, _Coach_, who is on my team?"

He merely chuckled and shook his head. "You'll just have to wait and see, Xana."

We made our way through the Space Station, crossing electric streets and strange steel buildings. I had no idea that this place was so huge. I always thought it was just a flying hunk of metal out in space.

"Well, here's the hotel," Fellsy announced, stopping in front of yet another building made of metal. This one didn't look quite as futuristic as the others, since it was lined with square windows. Still, I was mesmerized, until Fellsy spoke up again. "Are you coming or what?"

"Sorry!" I gasped, snapping out of my trance. Fellsy only chuckled again.

The inside of the hotel looked just like any other hotel. Besides the fact that behind the concierge desk was a robot Grarrl. Fellsy led me past the desk and up the stairs. 8 flights we walked up, and I was fine, but Fellsy, appearing to be a slightly older Flotsam, was a little out of breath. He masked it well though, probably embarrassed.

"Here's your room," he said after a few moments of trekking through the hallway. We'd stopped at a door with a paper taped on it that read, "Varsity Dartails."

The door was opened, and I stepped in cautiously. I'd heard people talking, but now they had all stopped to crane their necks at me, anxious to see who the team goalkeeper was.

The first figure I recognized was the large, muscular Bori, Rinok Fitel of Terror Mountain. The defender was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. His white face contracted sharply with his shaggy brown hair, which was pulled back as always, but the sideburns were more under control.

The next, defender "Scrap" Taggert was seated on the couch. The Tyrannian Moehog, though not quite as big as Rinok, was still a considerable threat to forwards who came near the goal. I looked over both defenders and in my mind, approved.

Next, on the far end of the couch, was the slim, gorgeous Eyrie, Fiorina from Meridell. Oh yes, I definitely knew her already. She'd scored a fair share of goals against me in the Altador Cup. Her tail flicked when she saw me, but she cast a friendly smile at me, which I returned.

And the last was standing at the sliding doors of the balcony. Though his back was turned, I recognized him instantly. Red disheveled fur, dark Darigan wings. Tandrak Shaye. I knew him all too well, too. Not because he had scored a number of goals on me as well (not as many as Fiorina, of course) but because he was a humungous flirt, and had a promiscuous record.

He turned around, spotted me, and grinned. Not the smile of greeting Fiorina had given me. It was something darker, more sketchy.

"Well," Fellsy said. "I'll go get the rookies, so you all can meet them." And he'd disappeared back out of the door.

After a few moments of standing there in silence, I finally spoke up to break the ice. "No hard feelings, guys, okay? I mean, I know Shenkuu crushed you all, but I'm not looking down on anyone here."

My sarcasm went over well with the others, thank Fyora. No need for me to be on a team where everyone thinks I'm a total dork. Everyone chuckled lightly, except for Tandrak. He merely sputtered, rolled his eyes, and grinned evilly again.

Fellsy entered again, ushering five pets inside to join us. I went to stand beside the other "varsity" players, to make room for the rookies.

"Okay, kids," Fellsy exclaimed, addressing the newcomers. "Just in case you don't know everyone, I'll go over them." He came to stand in front of the line we'd formed. "This is Rinok Fitel of Terror Mountain. Tandrak Shaye of Darigan Citadel. Fiorina of Meridell. 'Scrap' Taggert of Tyrannia. And Xana DiLanche of Shenkuu.

"And now," he continued, speaking to us now. "Time for you to meet your second-string. This is Tarmic Lewing from Neopia Central. He'll be playing as a defender."

Tarmic was a big but young orange Kougra with widespread eyes. His tail swayed back and forth with excitement.

"This is Rory Deshan. He's a forward."

Much smaller than Tarmic, the red Pteri was also quite young and wound up.

"Delban Tubic, the other defender, from Kreludor."

Delban was the opposite of Rory. The green Aisha had a tall, defined posture and looked at ease. He seemed a bit wiser and had a professional air about him.

"Goalkeeper Cota Semoi."

A starry Cybunny, Cota followed Delban's example. He held himself tall, and even though he seemed more experienced than the first two rookies, I could tell he was a bit anxious.

"And finally, Caylin Weatherly, the other forward."

I was a bit stunned. I knew the Faerie Ixi was probably 19 or 20, but she looked no older than 13 years old! I studied her short, tiny body and thought that it was good she was a forward. If she was a defender or goalie, she'd be snapped in half.

"Now, I've got to let you all in on a couple rules," Fellsy went on. A couple people groaned, but if he heard them, he ignored it. "First and foremost, no fighting. I know there were a couple harsh matches this year, but you all are on the same team now, the same level."

That one was directed mostly at us, the first string. It was then that I realized that all the others' teams, Tyrannia, Meridell, Darigan Citadel and Terror Mountain had all ended up in the 2nd tier together, playing vital Finals matches against each other. I saw Fiorina cast a hair-raising glare at Tandrak, tail lashing. Scrap and Rinok were also looking at each other uneasily.

"So, no arguing, no bashing, no punching..."

Already I was losing interest. I pulled out my cell phone discreetly and opened a new text message. I selected Antola and Foltaggio as the recipients, and typed in "Fiorina, Rinok Fitel, Scrap Taggert, and Tandrak Shaye."

I tuned back in after I'd pressed the send button. "No alcohol. No illegal substances. No late, late nights. No sexual relationships with each other."

Warning: Zoning out again. Find something to keep yourself occupied immediately.

I blinked and decided to focus on the rookies. At the mention of "sexual relationships," Tarmic the Kougra nudged Delban with his elbow, then mouthed something and pointed at Caylin, who I noticed was the only female out of the rookies. She saw them talking about her and subtly flicked them off. God, they were immature. How did I let myself get into this?

"Well, that's about it. Here-" Fellsy reached for his briefcase and opened it. An array of yellow and blue material was stuffed in it. He began to pull it out and organize them into rows. "-here are your uniforms. Varsity has to take single-digit numbers, and JV has to get double-digit numbers. Not my rule. I guess it just helps classify teams."

He stood back, arms crossed. We stood in silence, waiting for something to happen. "Well, go on," Fellsy cried, motioning to the two neat rows of uniforms. "Ladies first."

Fiorina and I glanced at each other before stepping forward. "Which number do you want?" she breathed.

"Me? I don't really care," I answered. "I've never really cared about numbers."

She nodded and smiled, then after a few seconds of hesitation, took number 3. I looked at the remaining uniforms, and deciding all the others looked too big, picked up number 1. Caylin had gone as well, to the other row, and picked 12.

"Now, you guys go," Fellsy said to the guys, while beckoning Fiorina, Caylin and myself over to him. "I need all your shoe sizes, to order team cleats. Xana?"

"Oh. I'm a 7," I said.

"And you and Cota also get sweatpants to cover your pads and whatnot. What size do you want?"

"Um, small? I said, then rushed away before he could ask me any more questions. I went into a room with two beds, and I guessed it was Fiorina's and my bedroom. I laid down on one of the beds and checked my phone. Both Antola and Folt had responded to my earlier text. Antola's read "Oh, cool lol" while Foltaggio had merely replied, "I hate that evil prick. GL with him :/"

Fiorina entered the room soon after, and exclaimed in a cute Meridellian accent, "I'm so glad I don't have to share a room with someone I hate."

I sat up quickly. "Right? Like, there are some people that I would rather sleep on the couch than with them."

"Like Orie Dinelle."

"Or Derbi Azar," I grumbled. "God, I was praying I wouldn't have anyone like _her _on my team."

"Yes, the only one who we really have to worry about is..."

"Oh, I know," I grumbled, quieting as I heard the arrogant laughter from the Gelert outside our room. Fiorina only shook her head and ruffled her wings.

"Excuse me, ladies." Fellsy appeared suddenly at our door. "Our first practice is in three days. The concierge will give you directions to the field." Then he had disappeared again.

I picked up my uniform and studied it. The shirt was a V-neck with vertical yellow and light blue stripes. Printed on the front and back in a darker blue was the number "1". The shorts were the same shade of dark blue with another 1 on the side of the left leg. It came with black spandex shorts underneath. Then there were dark blue crew socks and yellow and light blue shin guards.

"Wow, this is a nice uniform," I said. "It'll be good to have an actual jersey instead of running around in a freaking kimono."

"I know," Fiorina agreed. "I mean, our uniforms are okay, but sometimes on really hot days I'd want nothing better than a nice cool jersey and shorts."

Tandrak Shaye appeared where Fellsy had been a few minutes before. "Did I hear you girls say 'hot'?" He also had a sort of Meridellian accent, but it carried a darker, rougher dialect.

As he helped himself to sit on my bed, Fiorina rolled her eyes. "We were simply talking about the weather, Tandrak," she said in a completely exasperated tone.

"There is no weather here," Tandrak said, a crooked grin splitting his face. "Come now, there's no need to be embarrassed. If you were talking about me, go ahead and say so."

Fiorina merely crossed her arms and looked at the wall, sighing. Tandrak's eyebrows drew together. "All right, fine. I'll just be going now."

"Thank Fyora," I groaned. The Gelert snapped his head in my direction, not offended, but amused. He clicked his tongue at me and retreated through the door.

A smile had pulled at the ends of Fiorina's mouth, but I felt a little guilty. "You don't think I hurt his feelings, do you?"

Fiorina ruffled her feathers again. "He'll get over it. But you probably didn't, he's so used to those kinds of comments by now."

I tried to smile, but it ended up more like a grimace. "I still feel kind of bad."


	3. Dinner for 1x 5

My phone buzzed to life. I picked it up off of the bed and saw Antola's name on the screen. I pressed the talk button and said, "Hello?"

"Hey!" Antola exclaimed from the other line. "Let's hang out with Folt. We're bored."

"Okay?" I said, amused. What else was new with them?

"What's your room number? We'll come get you."

"Um, hold on," I murmured, turning to Fiorina. "Do you know what the room number is here?"

She shook her head. "One of the guys might, though."

I scowled. "I don't want to go out there," I grumbled, as a loud yell and a curse were heard from the other room. I held the phone back up to my ear. "No one knows. Just meet me down at the lobby, I guess."

"All right, see you there." Click.

I set my phone back down on the bed, and seeing that our bedroom had an attached bathroom, went in and looked in the mirror. My makeup was all smudged, probably from being so nervous from the rocket ride. I ran to my suitcase and pulled out my makeup bag, took off the smudges, and began to reapply.

Fiorina called from the bedroom. "And where are you off to?"

"Hanging out with Folt and Antola," I said back, realizing only then that I would be leaving her alone with... "Do you want to come with us?"

"Me? Oh, no," Fiorina breathed and shook her head bashfully. "I think I'll just see if I can't find Gregorio around."

I nodded as I put my eyeliner away. "All right. Well, have fun. I'll see you around."

I ventured out of our bedroom, slinked past Tandrak who was seated on the couch, texting, and slipped through the door. Walking down the hallway, I found the stairs and climbed down the 8 floors. I emerged in the main lobby and saw Foltaggio and Antola standing awkwardly by the robot Grarrl.

"Hey!" they both called at the same time.

"Hey," I said, pretending to be taken aback by their enthusiasm.

"You're late," Foltaggio had the nerve to say.

I aimed a punch at his head, but he ducked and seized my wrists until I promised to never ever be late for anything in my life again. Once I was freed, we turned to the door and entered the Recreational Deck of the Space Station.

"It's so weird here, good Fyora," I heard Antola mutter over all the beeps and screeches. I laughed as we started walking around in a random direction.

"So," Foltaggio started out awkwardly. "Fiorina's on your team."

"She's hot," Antola blurted out. Foltaggio murmured his agreement.

"Tola!" I yelped. "You have a girlfriend. You both do."

Antola shrugged. "I can't think other girls are attractive?"

"You said 'hot.' Hot and attractive are two different things."

We'd all broken out in laughter, though, before Antola said, "So...Tandrak Shaye is on your team?"

"He's hot," Foltaggio barely managed to choke out before both of them erupted into laughter again.

"Okay, that's not funny," I protested. As they continued to cackle, I shouted, "Seriously! He's really annoying!"

They were almost bowled over by some kind of robot pet on wheels that was rushing by, which shut them up pretty quickly. But I saw a glimmer of remaining amusement in their eyes as they cast one last glance at each other and suppressed any final chuckles.

"So, how are the rookies on your team?" Antola asked after a few moments.

"Fine," I sighed, then remembered what I had seen as Fellsy was going over the rules. "Just kidding. They're annoying too."

"Aw, I think they're cute," Foltaggio mused.

A little red Shoyru ran up to us, clad in a strange space suit that seemed to be so prevalent here. "I think you guys are dressed funny!"

I looked over our casual wear self-consciously, my white jean shorts and tank top, and the guys' gym shorts and T-shirts. Antola kneeled down in front of her and said, "I think _you're_ dressed funny."

The Shoyru giggled, then ran off to join a group of young pets, who all turned to look at us at the same time. We quickened our pace to avoid the laughs and taunts of the children.

"I miss Shenkuu already," I groaned.

"We've got two more months here, Xana," Foltaggio uttered. "Might as well make the best of it."

I grimaced. What I wouldn't give to breathe in the warm, natural air, walk the beaten dirt paths and rest my eyes on the elegant outdoor scenery. I'd much rather be riverboarding right now. Heck, I'd take getting beaten up by my brother, or maybe even training camp over this. If I was going to play Yooyuball, why couldn't it be on Neopia?

"Come on, Xana." Antola's amused voice broke my thoughts. I snapped out of it and saw they had turned around and were walking in the other direction. "We're going back to the hotel now."

I stood still, disoriented for a few heartbeats. "Wow, thanks for the warning, guys."

"We told you we were turning around, daydreamer," Foltaggio joked. "Who were you thinking about? Tandr-"

"Don't even say it!" I roared, turning quite a few heads. Of course I hadn't been, but since I had a good bit of trouble holding back a smile, they caught on and began teasing me all the way back to the hotel.

"Okay, guys, that's enough," I insisted once we arrived at the door to the Dartails suite. Opening the door, I added, "See you around."

"Bye, Xana," Antola said, while Foltaggio yelled through the open door, "Xana wants Tandrak's-"

Slam! Even through the door that now separated us, I heard their uproarious laughter, but it grew fainter as they progressed through the hallway to their own rooms. I smiled slightly, shaking my head.

"What was that all about?" a powerful voice asked abruptly, startling me a little. Rinok was in the kitchen, standing before the microwave, which was heating something up.

"Oh," I said, somewhat embarrassed. "I don't know, really."

Rinok smirked, then carried on, "You better hope he didn't hear that. No need to get his ego higher than it already is."

"Right," I nodded, before making my way into my bedroom, where Fiorina was lying on her bed, already dressed in pajamas. "Hey," I greeted. "Did you find Gregorio all right?"

"Yeah, I just got back. We found a little fast food restaurant and had dinner."

I peered at my cell phone at the thought of dinner, and saw that it was already past 6 o' clock. "Oh, my gosh, I didn't realize how starving I was."

Fiorina gestured towards the kitchen. "There's a couple microwave dinners in there, and some other supplies to make some food."

I went into the kitchen and rummaged around in the nearly bare cabinets before I found a loaf of bread and fresh cans of peanut butter and jelly. Spreading them on two slices of bread, I wondered aloud why it was so quiet. Rinok, whose dinner was done heating and now needed to cool, explained that Scrap had gone out with the other Tyrannians to get dinner, and Tandrak had already eaten and was in their room, resting.

Rinok then retreated to the depths of the guys' bedroom to eat his dinner, and I was left alone to eat. _What kind of team can't even eat one dinner together?_ I asked myself, appalled. But then again, we weren't really a team. We were just a bunch of players from the same sport thrown together and expected to act like a team. Team members needed bonds with each other.

I sighed and took a bite out of my sandwich. On the other hand, this was probably the first time we'd all been cooped up with members from different teams for so long. Maybe it was just making everyone uncomfortable. Maybe, no, _hopefully_, we'd all grow to get along.

Finishing up my sandwich, I put the bread and jars away, then went back to my bedroom. Fiorina was already dozing, and if she'd had a rocket ride like I had up here, I couldn't blame her. When my jaws parted in a huge yawn, I decided to change into my pajamas. I did, and stretched myself across my bed. It felt so good, and before I knew it, I was surrounded by the warm darkness of sleep.


	4. Let The Practices Begin

Author's Note: _Sorry for the wait, guys! I was out doing more important things...like running over cones with my car and taking 2 hour naps :/ Also sorry that last chapter was boring as crap, this one's better! I promise!_

"Xana! Fiorina! Get up!"

I dragged myself out of slumber as someone pounded at our door. Groaning loudly, I toppled out of bed and opened the door to see Scrap, already dressed in sweatpants and a cut-out T-shirt. "WHAT?"

"We have to be at the practice field in half an hour," he said quietly. "We all forgot about it and just woke up."

From the guys' bedroom, I heard Tandrak scream desperately, "Where's my cup?" The corner of my lip rose in disgust, and I mumbled, "Good faeries above, half an hour?"

"Yes, hurry, we don't know how far away the field is," Scrap exclaimed. "I'm going to go get the rookies. _Make sure you're ready_."

I closed the door as he rushed off. Fiorina had sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. "What was that all about?" she murmured past a yawn.

"We have 30 minutes to be down at the practice field," I gasped urgently, fumbling through my suitcase to find my necessary practice gear. I fought off a yawn rising from my chest. Funny how we'd all done nothing but eat and sleep, and I was still tired.

"Thirty minutes?" Fiorina cried, springing from her bed. "In the name of King Skarl, couldn't they have given us a little more time?"

"They just woke up, too," I said, slipping off my pajama pants and pulling on spandex and a pair of gym shorts.

We got dressed in an instant; in fact we were ready before Tandrak and Rinok. But it didn't take them very long, either. In the time it took me to gather my pads and sling (I don't use a sling during games, but I still have one for practice to make passing and throwing easier) the others were tumbling out of the door. I darted after them, through the hotel corridor and down the steps. Scrap and the rookies were standing at the concierge desk, getting directions to the field.

"And then you go straight, and then take a left when you come to an escalator," the robot Grarrl was saying in a monotone, metallic voice. "Do not go up, turn left. The stadium will be straight ahead."

"Okay, thanks," Scrap huffed, then ushered us all outside.

We went in the opposite direction that Antola, Foltaggio and I had gone the other day. I was too worried about being late for practice to notice exactly where we were going. Thankfully, we walked onto an empty field.

"Where do you think Fellsy is?" Rinok grunted.

Tandrak checked his phone and declared that we were four minutes early. Four whole minutes! I was impressed with myself, until I realized that if Scrap hadn't come and woken me up, I'd still probably be asleep at this point.

Anywho, five minutes later, (five!) Fellsy showed up, accompanied by a large, muscular Shadow Tonu, who was carrying a first-aid kit. The Flotsam's eyes lit up when he saw us already at the field. "Way to go, guys!" he complimented. "I thought for sure I was going to have to make you all run separators."

Tarmic shifted uneasily, and I noticed he was wearing a serious looking brace on his right knee. Fellsy went on, "This is PJ, the trainer here. If you need anything wrapped or checked out, this is the guy to see."

Fellsy slapped his shoulder, and PJ nodded lethargically at us. I was a little skeptical. Sometimes during the Altador Cup I would get my wrists wrapped, to absorb a little impact from catching Yooyus, but this guy was kind of creeping me out. That didn't matter for Fiorina. She walked right up to him and inquired, "Can I get my ankles wrapped?"

PJ stared for a moment with heavy lids, then shrugged and mumbled, "Sure." He motioned for her to sit on the ground, then turned and rummaged through the first aid kit he'd brought. He wound some pre-wrap around one ankle gently yet tightly, then bound it with medical tape. Then he was on to the other one in the blink of an eye.

As PJ finished with Fiorina's ankles and moved on to Tandrak's, Fellsy beckoned me over to him. "Xana, can you help me with the Yooyus?"

"Sure," I answered a little hesitantly. He led me to the other side of the field to a small shack. A storage shed? Fellsy pulled back the door...and it was any Petpet's paradise in there! Cushioned beds and toys cloaked the floor, which I noticed by the few tiny parts that showed through the clutter, was soft carpet.

Fellsy handed me two normal Yooyus, which were cooing delicately. "You can take these over; I'll get the other three."

As I made my way over to the others, the Yooyus clutched onto my arms and uttered soft purrs. In all my years of playing Yooyuball, I'd never actually realized how cute Yooyus were.

Tarmic was getting PJ to do something or other with his knee when I came over. I set the Yooyus down as Fellsy appeared with three more. "You finishing up, PJ?"

The Tonu looked up and blinked languidly. "Sure thing." Securing one last strip of pre-wrap on Tarmic's knee, he motioned for him to stand.

"All right!" Fellsy exclaimed, clapping his hands together and sizing up the field. "Two warm up laps around the entire field. Then partner up, pro-rookie, with someone with the same position, and do passes. Go!"

And we were off, jogging around the huge field. I figured this wasn't too bad as I rounded the first corner. Yet. It wasn't so bad _yet._ Then again, Fellsy was probably going easy on the rookies for their first day. I wasn't complaining. Barely a month after the Altador Cup had ended, and I was already getting out of shape.

I completed the two laps and stood on the sideline with Fiorina, Rinok, and the two rookie forwards, who had finished as well. Tandrak joined us, then Scrap, and then Delban, Cota and Tarmic.

The orange Kougra had probably been fast at one point I guessed, since he wasn't too out of breath, but because of whatever happened to his knee, it was now slowing him down. As he bent over to grab his sling off the ground, he rubbed his knee subtly.

I fastened my sling onto my arm and picked up a Yooyu that had already curled into a ball. Cota, the rookie goalkeeper, approached me. "Hi."

"Hi. Here." I tossed the Yooyu at him. It fell a bit short, but he was quick, lunging forward to catch it in his sling.

_Good reflexes,_ I thought approvingly. We lined up on the sidelines, facing each other, a began throwing the Yooyu back and forth. I purposely gave him some bad passes, some a little too high, others too low, to mimic actual shots being made at the goal. After a while, he caught on and did the same to me.

"Come on, _real passes!" _Fellsy shouted, making his rounds to examine each of us. "Good, hard passes!"

I think I rolled my eyes and lobbed the Yooyu at Cota. Caylin, the Ixi forward, had dropped her Yooyu accidentally in fright, since Fellsy had yelled that right behind her. The Yooyu rolled over to Tandrak, who picked it up in his free hand. Fiorina hissed at him to give it back, which he did. Once he made sure that Fellsy saw that they'd dropped it.

Disgusted, I inadvertently chucked our Yooyu a little too roughly at Cota. He caught it, with his stomach. Oops.

I looked back at Fiorina and Tandrak, glaring daggers at each other. I sighed, shaking my head slightly. Let the games begin.


End file.
